


Sushi Rolls

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia had almost moved on... almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi Rolls

Alicia had almost moved on... almost... but then Kalinda had chosen to take a chance, she had turned up on Alicia's doorstep holding a bag full of sushi and a bottle of wine.   
Alicia had almost laughed, stepping back to let her in, Kalinda had moved to set the stuff down in the kitchen, carefully dividing everything neatly in half before pouring them both glasses of wine. 

"So... what brought you here?"

"I missed you."

Alicia glances at Kalinda, sensing some unspoken need or want. Then moved closer, her hand covering Kalinda's. 

"I missed you too, you stubborn..."

"Language."

Kalinda half-laughs, moving to kiss Alicia, unsurprised when Alicia growled slightly and pulled her closer. 

"Welcome home..."


End file.
